1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to an electrical discharge machine for improving the guide alignment base structure, specifically a structure that provides for fastened positioning after alignment the guide, thereby preventing deviation due to impact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional electrical discharge machine for the guide alignment base structure generally includes of the following approaches:
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 1-A, the guide alignment base 10 is conjoined onto the elevating base A, and the structure is as follows:                1. The said guide alignment base 10 has oblong shape holes 101.        2. Threaded holes 102 are disposed in a lengthwise and widthwise, cross-shaped symmetrical configuration along the periphery of the said oblong shape holes 101.        3. Mounting screws 103 are respectively inserted through the said oblong shape holes 101 and each is screwed into threaded holes 102 which, at the same time, along with the said adjustment screws 104 at four positions in a cross-shaped symmetrically configuration, are utilized to articulate forward and backward against the elevating base A bottom section, enabling the minor adjustment of the perpendicularity of the guide situated in the guide base 10.        4. When perpendicularity is adjusted to the exact position, at the same time utilizing the elongated holes 101, the guide base 10 mounting screws 103 limit the position, with the function of the elongated holes 101 enabling the guide alignment base 10 to provide for the minor adjustment of guide perpendicularity.        5. After the said adjustment to exact position is completed, the mounting screws 103 are fastened into place.        